The Adventures of Toph
by arutka2000
Summary: Toph decides to leave the Avatar group and make her way home on her own terms. Follow her along her adventure and see where it takes her. Rating may change as chapters arrive.


**Naruto:****Avatar huh?**

**Me:****Yeah…..Do we have a problem here?**

**Naruto:****Oh, no problem. Right Gaara?**

**Gaara:****…………….**

**Naruto:****Gaara? Hey, were did you go?**

**Me:****So. You were gonna sick Gaara on me, huh?**

**Naruto:****Um yeah. Where'd he go, anywhere?**

**Me:****Over there. Seems he's taken a liking to Toph.**

**Gaara:****………you move earth. **

**Toph:**** And sand and Metal. Got a problem with that, sand-boy!**

**Gaara:****……………I love you.**

**Toph:****ooooookay? Um, a little help here guys?**

**Me:****……………(stunned and confused)?!**

**Naruto:****…………….Ha! Oh my god! Gaara! In love! (starts laughing) this is fucking awesome!**

**Gaara:****(turns and stares at Naruto)………..**

**Naruto:****(Stops laughing and gulps)**

**Me:****Well, who's doing the disclaimer today?**

**Sokka:****Oh! Me! Pick me! Hey, over here author guy!**

**Me:****Fine. Go ahead.**

**Sokka:****Okay, our crazed author does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any characters from Naruto. Um, what's Naruto?**

* * *

Avatar: Adventures of Toph

Chapter 1

Toph "watched" as everyone made their way to the ones they loved. She could see Sokka make his way towards Suki, who just waiting for him get his goofy ass to her. Off in the corner Zuko and Mai were just sitting together. Not doing anything; just sitting silently, taking in each others presence. Iroh sat at the table drinking his tea, and watching over his beloved nephew.

And the Avatar?

He was outside with his lovely water bender, Katara. As much as Toph loved her friends, it was obvious that they still cared about other more than her. She didn't blame them. She wasn't exactly the friendliest of people. But it still hurt. Toph "watched" as Aang and Katara kissed each other out on the balcony. Despite herself, she couldn't help but to smile. If anyone deserved happiness, it was those two. Toph pondered telling Sokka, but thought against it.

For the moment.

Honestly, there was nothing funnier that watching him get all riled up and overprotective. At least Katara had a brother to be overprotective. Or anyone for that matter. 'Hmm…' Toph thought 'maybe I should go she my parents?' One would never guess that the over exuberant Toph, the self proclaimed "Greatest Earthbender in the World", couldn't come a decision. On one hand, yes, she did miss her parents. But on the other, they were the reason that she left. They were overprotective and never let her do anything.

They thought she was weak.

And if there was anything Toph hated, it was being called or implied that she was weak. So, after weighing both sides she decided. She would make her way back to Gaoling on her own schedule. After everyone went to sleep tonight, she would sneak out, make her way out of the city, and adventure on her own.

* * *

Toph opened her sightless eyes. If she had to guess, it was midnight judging by Sokka's snoring. 'Honestly. How does Suki stand it?' Toph wondered. She could feel the older girl in the same room as the Water Tribe warrior. 'I'm glad I could feel anything' she thought to herself. Slipping on her soulless shoes, Toph carefully opened the door. Thankfully the door didn't squeak. Quietly, she slipped out of the hotel that Zuko had generously paid for. As she reached the gates, she slowed.

Chancing a glance back, Toph was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer audacity of what she was about to do. She had remember to write a note in the wall for Aang and the others of were she had gone, but it still felt wrong without them. "No" she said silently "I need to do this."

Turning back around, Toph continued towards the gate of the hotel hoping that her moment of weakness, for which she cursed herself for, hadn't given anyone time to discover her. At last the very end of the path was in sight! 'Almost!' Toph thought.

"Where are you going Toph Bei Fong?" came the deep, definitely masculine voice. "No where special Fire Lord Zuko" she responded in kind. Out of the shadows came the newly proclaimed Fire Lord, Zuko. "You know, when they find you gone in the morning, they are going to look for you. Right?" Zuko asked. Toph turned to "look" at him. "Yes. I know that. But I need to do this. I'm sure you can relate. Right?" Toph fired back, knowing full well his answer.

"Yes. I do. And that is why I won't stop you."

Okay, so not quite the answer she expected. "What do you mean you won't stop me?" she asked warily. Zuko just shook his head. "I mean precisely what I said. I won't stop you. Just be careful. I don't need the Avatar breathing down my neck" he explained. Toph was genuinely surprised. "Thanks. I mean it" she said. And before Zuko walked away, he witnessed the most amazing event ever.

Toph Bei Fong bowed to him. Then turned and walked away.

'Good luck Toph' Zuko thought. And with that, the Fire Lord reentered the hotel and went to the room where he and his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife were sleeping.

* * *

Toph had successfully managed to navigate around Ba Sing Se without drawing any unnecessary attention to herself. Finding where the drill Azula had used to try and dig through the walls of the city, Toph searched for the weakest point. Discovering it, she slowly and discreetly opened it up, walked through, and then closed it behind her.

'Well' she thought 'here we go.' And with that, Toph disappeared into the night.

* * *

Morning

Aang yawned. 'I really wanted to sleep in' he thought. For being the savoir of the world, shouldn't he be entitled to a little extra sleep? 'Oh well' he thought 'at least I won't be the only one awake. Toph's probably already up and planning something.' Pulling on his robe, Aang opened the door to his room and walked down to the kitchen. Upon entering said room, he was forced to control his laughter. For there in the center of the floor, was Momo, sleeping in a bowl of fruit, holding onto a banana like his life deepened on it.

Unfortunatly for Aang, Momo decided to hug the banana tighter, forcing the poor fruit open. And it was at this moment, Katara in all her sleepiness, entered the kitchen. Looking down at the flying lemur, Katara could only stare. It was also at this time said lemur opened its eyes and returned the same sleepy gaze back at the waterbender. Aang just looked back and forth from one to the other.

And finally, he burst.

Falling to the floor, Aang rolled about, laughing hysterically. The sound of laughter finally snapped Katara out of her daze. Turning to the young Avatar, she glared at him until the sounds he was emminating died down. "It's too early to be so loud Aang" Katara said icily "quiet down, please." Aang just gulped and nodded. Momo yawned and went back to sleep in the fruit bowl.

The sound of Aang's laughter had traveled down the hallway to Sokka and Suki's room as well.

"Hmm? Sokka, what's that sound" Suki asked, half-asleep. Half-opening his eyes, Sokka turned to the young warrior. "Oh just Aang laughing" he replied and promptly fell back to sleep. Suki just sighed and decided to actually find out what was going on outside. The actual act of getting out of bed was completely different from wanting to.

Eventually though, Suki made it not only out of bed, but out of the room. Making her way down the hall, she reached the kitchen where she had discerned the sound had come from. The sight before her was priceless. Katara was glaring sleepily at Aang, while said young man was looking back and forth from Katara and Momo who was still in the fruit bowl.

The Kiyoshi warrior was using her training to remain calm, but it was all-for-not. Sokka, who had been roused from sleep by the loss of heat next to him, walked up behind her and yawned before asking "What's go in on here?" Suki doubled over in laughter while Katara turned her glare of death from the Avatar to the other young woman.

Suki looked up after feeling eyes on her and found the water-bender glaring at her. Said look didn't have its intended effect. Suki once again doubled over and began laughing even harder. The grave line on Katara's face started to crack and she too succumbed to the unstoppable force of laughter. Aang followed next, renewing the formerly muted sound.

Sokka stood in the door way, completely unaware of what the others where laughing about.

Down in the Zuko and Mai's room, things were much quieter. "Zuko, do you want to go see what their all laughing about?" Mai asked. Zuko looked over at her and just stared. "Okay, I get it. We'll just stay here." Zuko turned his head back and wrapped his arm around her. Both were content to lay there on the bed and not do anything.

Finally, after minutes of laughing, the sound began to die down. Suddenly, Aang seemed to notice that something was off. "Hey guys, where's Toph?" he asked. The question fully woke the others. Normally Toph would have been right there with them laughing. "Huh, your right Aang" Katara said "I'll go check her room. Be right back."

Katara reached the young earth-benders door and knocked. "Toph. You in there?" she called. When no answer came, she knocked again. Still nothing. Now Katara was worried. Toph would have been able to tell if she was coming. So either she just wasn't coming out or she wasn't in there. Pushing the door open, Katara found the room empty.

She rushed back down to the kitchen. She was out of breath by the time she reached the doorway. "Toph…"she gasped for air "Toph isn't in her room. Have any of you seen her?" The others shook their heads.

"Okay. Let's split up and find her. Aang, take Appa and look from the air. Suki, take the east side of the hotel, I'll take the west side."

"Hey, what about me!" Sokka yelled "Where do I go?" Katara turned to her brother "Go check the perimeter. See if she's outside or if it looks like someone snuck in during the night. Okay?" Sokka saluted and rushed back to his room to get his weapons.

* * *

An hour later, the group returned to the kitchen. "Suki, you find anything?" Katara asked. "No. The east side was clear."

"Sokka?" The Southern Water Tribe warrior shook his head as well. "Well, I didn't find anything either. What about you Aang?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

'This is not good' Katara thought. "Okay. Um……" "What's going on in here?" Zuko asked as both he and Mai walked in to the kitchen. "Well?" he asked again. "Toph's gone. There's no trace of her anywhere in or around the hotel."

Zuko nodded and went about getting something to eat. "Aren't you worried about her Zuko?" Mai asked. "No. She's in no danger." "How do you know that?" Katara asked "How could you possibly know Zuko?"

"I had a talk with her last night before she left" he replied. He suddenly he found himself encased in a block of ice. "Where did she go?!" Katara roared. Mai fell into her attack stance and gripped her knives, ready to strike if necessary. "Mai" Zuko said "It's okay. I'm in no danger. You can lower your guard." Taking her boyfriend's advice, Mai back up and slipped her weapons back into her sleeves.

"Katara" the Fire Lord said, catching her attention "I don't where she went but I think she'll be okay. Now, could you please let me out of this ice before I freeze?" When the ice didn't come free, Zuko began to glare at her. "Okay. What now?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Katara growled. "Why didn't you stop her or at least tell us before we all began to freak out?!" Zuko tried to shrug but couldn't because of the ice.

"It is because the reason Miss Bei Fong left, reminds him of why he voluntary left the Fire Nation after the Agni Kai" Iroh said as he walked in to the kitchen. "I thought he was banished?" Mai asked.

"I was" Zuko answered "but I left voluntarily. I didn't put up a struggle, I didn't fight it. I thought that if I brought the Avatar to my father, he would recinde the banishment order. I thought that he could…he would return my honor." Iroh nodded "But as he learned only he could gain back his honor."

"That's all well and good, but what does that have to do with Toph?" Katara asked, the firery edge of her anger having dissipated. "I would be happy to tell you. But could you please release Zuko from your ice now? I fear that his pride won't allow him to say he's cold." The water-bender realized that Zuko was indeed beginning to turn blue. Quickly releasing him, Katara turned back to Iroh. "Okay, explain now or you get iced."

Iroh laughed."No need to threaten me, young one. Miss Bei Fong left because she felt weak."

It made no sense to Katara. Why would Toph feel weak? "Um…. General Iroh…sir?" Aang piped in "Why exactly would Toph feel weak? She's one of the strongest people I've ever met. What you're saying just doesn't make sense."

Iroh again nodded. "Yes but she traveled with you. I know you were all ready to go back to her parents and explain why she left. She may have felt they wouldn't understand." Zuko nodded as well as Mai and Suki. "I still don't get it. Why would she think that? She helped take down the airship fleet! Why would her parents think that?" Sokka asked, finally pitching into the conversation.

"Because she traveled with the Avatar." It finally dawned on Katara. "Mind explaining it to the two of us dear sister?" asked Sokka "We're a little confused here."

She sighed. "Listen Sokka. What did Toph's parents think of her before she left with us? They thought she was handicapped. Disabled. Weak. Then we came and she does all these great things. What might they think about that?" At this Sokka shrugged. "They would believe that the Avatar had some kind of influence on her; that all her strength came from Aang and not herself. Make sense now?"

"No. Wait……Ye…..No." Even Iroh sweat-dropped on this one. "Wait! I get it now!" Sokka yelled. Suki leaned over and whispered into his ear "Do you actually get it?"

"Nope" he replied, all the while grinning stupidly.

"Jeez, Sokka. It's not that hard. She felt she needed to prove to her parents that she's not weak" Suki said to him. "But in the end, the only one she's trying to prove it to is herself" Zuko added. "Okay. Now that we've got the explanation of why she left down, what do we do now?" Suki asked.

"We do nothing."

The group turned to Mai. "What did you say?" Katara asked, with barely concealed anger. "You heard what I said. We do nothing." The older girl stated. "Look. If Toph is determined enough to leave, then what hope do you have of bring her back? She'd just leave again."

"We could keep her from leaving!" Katara yelled. "No. Then we'd be just like her parents Katara. She'd resent us just as much" Aang said "As much as I don't like it, I have to agree with Mai."

Katara was at a loss. "How could you say that? She could be hurt or worse! And you're okay with that?!" she screamed. It was Sokka that stepped up this time. "Look, sis. We're happy about this either, but they're right. We wouldn't be able keep her here. Would you be willing to take her freedom from her?" he asked.

Katara lowered her head. "No. I couldn't but still…"

"She'll be okay Katara. Trust in her" Aang told her. The water-bender nodded and started crying. Aang approached her and she pulled him into a hug. Mindful that he was under Sokka's watchful eye, the young Avatar didn't try anything that might be deemed "inappropriate".

"Don't worry Katara. Toph's strong. She'll be okay ." Zuko said

* * *

Two years later

Captain Zuo Sai formerly of the Fire Nation was running. He was running because he and his men were being chased. 'It could only be an earth-bender' Zuo thought. The site were he and his men had decided to camp had been tucked away in a small cave. There was no possible way that anyone could find it. 'Except an earth-bender' he said to himself. He had heard that earth-benders could feel vibrations through the ground, but he had never believed it.

Until now.

"Captain, it's getting closer!" one of Zuo's men yelled. After the war ended, many soldiers of the Fire Nation were disgusted with Fire Lord Zuko's talks of peace. So they abandoned their posts and disappeared into the wilds of the Earth Kingdom, pillaging villages and vanishing into the night. And it had been good living until now.

Zuo stopped. "No" he said "I will not runaway anymore. Especially from an inferior earth-bender!" He turned and stood facing the approaching earth-bender. "Men! Stand and fight! Or else I'll kill you all myself." His men slowed and made their way back to him. They all took attack stances and readied themselves. "As soon as the earth-bender clears the bush fire away" Zuo said.

Moments later said bender rushed out and continued forward. "Fire!" Zuo yelled. All seven men began fire-bending. Balls of fire rushed at the earth-bender. She came to a sudden stop and raised her arms, forming a shield of rock. The fire was deflected off and as soon as the last one dissipated, she charged forward again. "Again!" Zuo ordered. This time several fire balls were joined by fire waves.

The young woman raised her arms again, but this time forming a rock path that was raised above the ground. Running up said path, she felt the fire impact the rock with enough force to destroy it. 'But that's okay' she thought 'I've got plenty of other tricks up my sleeves.' Jumping off the crumbling rock, her feet hit the ground and suddenly Zuo and his men found themselves being smashed in the gut by pillars of rock.

All seven were sent flying into the air. All seven hit the ground with Zuo landing on top. Suddenly, four pillars popped up around them. Off in the distance, Zuo could see the bender moving about. Small bars of rock snaked their way around the pillars and finally ended in a cap at the top forming a prison. He watched as she approached, obviously taking her time. When she finally made it to her newly crafted prison.

"So, come to gloat, have you?" Zuo asked. She just smiled and stamped her foot. The prison shot up quickly and several wheels formed on the bottom of it. She smirked and began to laugh.

And pushed the prison down the hill they were on. The sound of Fire Nation, 'Ex-Fire Nation' she reminded herself, soldiers screaming was absolutely hilarious. 'I guess enough is enough' she thought. Slamming her foot into the earth again, another pillar shot out and sent the prison flying into the air.

* * *

Gao Se Village

The elder council of Gao Se had requested the assistance of a young earth-bender that had passed through their village earlier in the day. She had turned them down after they offered to pay her. She had continued on her way.

The sound of screaming caught their attention. The whole village had been drawn out of their homes by the screams. They watched, as a rock prison fell from the air and landed in the middle of the village. The former Fire Nation warriors were all gathered together in one nice place. 'I believe I know who to thank for this' one of the elders thought.

Off in the distance he caught her shadowy figure.

'Yes. Thank you Toph Bei Fong' thought 'thank you.'

* * *

**Me:****Well? What do you think?**

**Toph:****I only have a few parts in this shitty story! What's up with that! My damn name is in the title for fuck's sake! And on top of that, I feel completely OOC! I'll break you!**

**Gaara:****…….Will you marry me?**

**Toph:****And! I have to deal with this asshole! And NO! I won't!**

**Gaara:****………**

**Me:****I'm not touching this one. And Toph?**

**Toph:****WHAT?!**

**Me:****No need to snap. Anyway, I was going to say that your OOC change should be explained next chapter. **

**Naruto:****If there is a next chapter.**

**Me:****I've had just about enough out of you! There will be a next time and you had not show up again! Got it?**

**Naruto:****Or what? You've used up all of your current threats. What have you got left? **

**Me:****(grins evily) I'l tell Sakura and Ino that you are doing "weird" things to Hinata. They'll do "weird" things to you in response. How about that one? **

**Toph:****………That's sick.**

**Me:****Yeah. But I think it got the point across. Right my little Naru-chan?**

**Naruto:****Y-yeah.**

**Me:****Okay. So until next: **

**Everyone:****Don't. Get. Eliminated!**

**Toph:****Wait……what?**


End file.
